1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to special automotive tools. The device of the present invention is to be used as a special purpose pry bar. The handle consists of a one-inch steel tubing to minimize weight and flexibility. The front section is made by bending xe2x85x9e steel round stock to a specific shape. A hook shaped bracket is welded to the front to allow the tool to be hooked on to the lower control arm of various vehicles. Contact point of the hook, the front tip and the handle all lie in one plane so the tool will not rotate and slip off the work. There are also curved surfaces to accommodate vehicles with round control arms. Once the front of the tool is engaged with the lower arm, downward pressure on the handle will pry control arm out of the ball joint socket so steering knuckle could be moved out of the way and the axle could then be removed from the transaxle with ease.
If the vehicle is raised to the proper height, the present invention could be manipulated by tucking the handle under the technician""s leg, thus allowing the technician to have both hands free to move the steering knuckle and remove the drive axle. The length of the front tip is such that it would work on almost any passenger vehicle, light truck or van.
The tool could also be useful in prying on the lower control arms in either the front or rear of the vehicle for the purposes of replacing the control arm or ball joints.
The employment of this tool allows the technician great control over the movement of the control arm, thus being able to easily manipulate the ball joint stud in and out of the socket, without the risk of pinching fingers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other bar-like tools designed for manipulating work pieces. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,910 issued to Cooper on Jul. 28, 1959.
Another patent was issued to Pulliam et al. on Aug. 2, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,140. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,136 was issued to Thomas on May 2, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 8, 1999 to Shaffer as U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,910.
The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in tools for use by carpenters either in the erection or demolition of buildings. A hand tool embodying a wrecking bar and constructed at one end with a U-shaped hook which projects laterally at one side of the bar and which may be used for various purposes in engaging lumber during the construction or wrecking of a building.
A tool for removing nails in the form of a bar curved to form a fulcrum at its working end, which terminates as a short first forked claw. A second forked claw of intermediate length is fixed at a second distance from the fulcrum and a long third fork claw is fixed at a second distance from the fulcrum with all forked claws being generally similarly curved and extending in the same direction from the bar. The second and third claws are used to fasten about a nail head, which has been partially lifted above the surface on which the fulcrum is rested, for complete removal of the associated nail.
A lever type tool with an elongated handle, and a head having two opposed and spaced apart claws projecting in the same direction at the opposite sides of a space to closely receive a portion of a rectangular cross section of a lumber member.
A tool comprising a bar with a pair of teeth proved at one end of the bar and a handle portion attached at the other end of the bar approximately perpendicular to the bar. The teeth are spaced apart from each other in order to allow an end of a f-post clip to removably insert therebetween. The teeth are approximately parallel with the handle and extend outward from the bar in a direction opposite the direction that the handle extends from the bar. The tool is used to twist the ends oft-post clips in order to secure the clips to fence wire to the t-post, or alternately, to remove clips therefrom.
The present invention discloses a special purpose tool for removing control arms from ball joint sockets of a vehicle. The present invention comprises an elongated handle consisting of steel tubing along with a front end piece made from steel round stock being offset from the handle. Also a U-shaped bracket is welded to the front end piece wherein the bracket has a hook with a point on the hook for contacting various structures of the vehicle. The point of the hook, the front tip and the handle all lie in a single plane so that the tool will not rotate and slip off the work piece. The present invention can also have variously shaped surfaces on the point of the hook and the front tip for contacting various structures on a vehicle.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a special purpose pry-bar consisting of a hook shape welded to the front to allow the tool to be hooked on to the lower control arm of a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a special purpose pry-bar consisting curved surfaces to accommodate vehicles with round control arms.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a special purpose pry-bar consisting a hook shape welded to the front to allow the tool to be hooked on to the lower control arm of a vehicle. Also a pry-bar consisting curved surfaces to accommodate vehicles with round control arms with a length of the front tip, such that it would work on almost any vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a special tool that will make front-end work easier for the technician.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a special purpose pry-bar consisting a hook shape welded to the front to allow the tool to be hooked on to the lower control arm of a vehicle. Also a pry-bar consisting curved surfaces to accommodate vehicles with round control arms with a length of the front tip, such that it would work on almost any vehicle. Also a special tool that will make front end work easier for the technician.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a special purpose pry-bar consisting a hook shape welded to the front to allow the tool to be hooked on to the lower control arm of a vehicle. Also a pry-bar consisting curved surfaces to accommodate vehicles with round control arms with a length of the front tip, such that it would work on almost any vehicle. Also a special tool that will make front end work easier for the technician. Also providing a tool that is lightweight and will eliminate flexibility.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.